


That's The Way

by candypinksocks



Series: The Song Remains The Same [2]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypinksocks/pseuds/candypinksocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after they got the money together to get it started, the car was finally finished. Tagged and licensed and ready to go in time for Jared’s seventeenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Way

Six months after they got the money together to get it started, the car was finally finished. Tagged and licensed and ready to go in time for Jared's seventeenth birthday. They saved to get it professionally painted; extra shifts at the grocery for Peter, longer Saturdays at the firm for Jared, Colleen taking the last of her 'rainy day fund' to cover the rest. And when they picked it up from the shop, their grins almost outshone the truly awesome paint job.

___________________________________________________________________

"Okay, so you can be a superhero for a month, all their powers and awesomeness and everything, but here's the catch -"

"DC or Marvel?"

"It doesn't matter, either, both whatever -"

"But it does matter. You can't put them both in the same category, it's like saying bananas and oranges are the same cause they're both fruit."

"Did you just compare Batman to fruit?"

"No - yes, wait - no. You know what I mean. Pick one and stick with it dude."

"Marvel - and here's the catch: after your month's up, you have to spend the whole of the next week naked apart from a spray-on super hero costume."

"Will I get a cape?"

"Depends on the super hero. Spider Man doesn't get a cape just 'cause you're shy about your junk."

"Thor has some pretty impressive armor."

"If that's what we're calling it now then yeah, he does."

"So, super hero for a month and then naked for a week. Easy - Gambit, and I get to keep the cards to cover my junk."

"Colleen wants to know what you want for dinner on Friday, no I'm not calling it his birthday supper, he's not twelve, mom, _Jesus - ow_!" Jared's been on the end of Colleen's ear flick himself a few times and he winces in sympathy.

"Do I get candles and cupcakes and sprinkles?"

"I swear man, sometimes I don't even know you - and she said you can have whatever you want."

"Awesome. Gotta go, headlights." And with that he hangs up. He's got what his mom calls an 'accord' with his dad. Getting caught rocking back on a kitchen chair while eating and talking on the phone to Peter, is definitely not part of that accord. It doesn't matter that he'll turn seventeen on Friday, that he's got enough credit to graduate but chooses to stay, that he's got every task his dad hands him so completely down, he can do them with his eyes closed and his brain switched off; he still feels five fucking years old when his dad gives him his 'disappointed' look, and he'll do anything to avoid getting shit that might mean he can't get the birthday he wants.

He clears away real quick; plate in the dishwasher, glass rinsed out under the tap and left on the drainer, the chair pushed under the table exactly where it was before and he's at the top of the stairs before he hears his dad's key in the lock.

*

Friday can't come quick enough and of course that means the rest of the week goes about as quick as wading through taffy. 

There are concessions, you see; Jared cleans the Jag, works extra hours and weekends at the firm, doesn't leave his wet towels and dirty underwear on the bathroom floor and keeps the Darwinian experiments under his bed to a minimum. In return, he gets a little freedom, an allowance he shoves into the Christmas socks his grandma gave him when he was seven and never wore and a little time with Peter. It's not really a lie when he tells his dad he has a paid tutoring gig and that's why he's out three nights a week. Jared's sure his dad knows, he doesn't ask and Jared doesn't tell. Normally he just gets on with getting on, keeps his head down and kisses his mom on the cheek every morning before school. All of that and the extra chores on top just to make sure he's absolutely guaranteed Saturday off from the office. 

The fact he won't be having his birthday at home goes unmentioned. He's gotten used to that.

There's a card propped up against the toaster when he gets downstairs, a Barnes and Noble gift card next to it and a note from his mom to say she's sorry she missed him this morning and Jared can't help but smile. It's the same gift as last year, one he'll sell at school for the cash to get himself what he really wants, just like every year before. He used to hide what he bought, the skateboard behind the dryer in the garage, the Star Wars videos at the back of his closet under the pile of Arran sweaters his aunt sends him every year like she doesn't know he lives in California and Arran sweaters are the last thing he needs. All of it hidden away 'til that one time he got back late from Peter's and his parents got back early from some community meeting thing and he got busted coming 'round the corner on his board. He doesn't bother now, he's not flaunting it, just doesn't see the point in hiding something he's not gonna get shit for.

He throws a couple Pop Tarts in the toaster and gets himself a juice, jamming the phone between his ear and shoulder when it rings right on time.

"Colleen wanted me to call to wish you a happy birthday even though it's lame and you should totally skip last period, man. No mom, he knows _you_ don't want him to skip last period and stop listening over my shoulder woman. _Jesus_." 

"You know she's gonna make you clean the guttering for that right?"

"And the disgusting crap at the back of the dishwasher too. Seriously, it's just track right? Skip it and we'll pick you up."

"Enabling me in my delinquent ways is no way to endear you to my father, Peter. I'll ride over, less chance of getting busted."

"Fuck him. Now get your ass to school and get educated so you can get into college and get a good job and keep me in the manner I'm going to become accustomed to."

*

Friday, it turns out, is the longest day ever. Jared's almost convinced his dad called the school and got them to slow the clocks down in return for a sizable donation to the English department, 'cause by lunchtime he's pretty sure the day's already been fifteen hours long and looking at his watch every thirty seconds isn't helping much either, but he just can't seem to stop. And not for the first time, Jared's seriously considering becoming a physicist just so he can one day invent a machine that can whizz people through high school and still leave them with everything they need, minus the boredom and the bullying. 

The bell _finally_ goes and Jared stuffs his books carelessly in his bag, makes his way along with everyone else to the locker rooms. Except he hangs back, doesn't get changed more than to just unbutton his shirt and then as the last guy leaves he slings his bag over his shoulder and gets the hell out of there.

Sweaty seems to be a recurring theme when he gets to Peter's. It's been a recurring theme for when he's _at_ Peter's too, truth be told. It's one of the reasons the car took them so long and why Jared's even more determined not to fuck anything up with his dad, so he doesn't lose it. It's why Jared gets that knot in his belly every time he thinks about Peter and why he's cutting corners and scuffing his tires on the curbs just to get there that much quicker. 

Peter.

He could analyse the shit out of it, poke holes in why it works, stare in the mirror in the mornings and think _'why me?'_ (not that he didn't do that a couple of times anyway), could talk himself - and Peter - out of it. He doesn't though, because it's Peter. And Jared would defy anyone, his father included, to come up with anything near a viable reason why Jared's life is not just plain better with Peter in it. So Jared doesn't. He and Peter get on with being them, just like they always did, only now there's sex. Not _sex_ sex, although Jared'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about actual sex and Peter at the same time; how and who and _when_ , and much more detail besides, but it's still sex, with Peter. And Jared kinda suspects that maybe somebody up there likes him, 'cause any kind of sex with your best friend really doesn't get much more awesome than that.

He's a little out of breath and a little hard by the time he's at the door and ringing the bell and he shouldn't be surprised that he's met by a huge bunch of balloons and a burst of paper streamers before getting scooped up and spun round by Colleen, who smells of cupcakes and maybe a little like something herbal, but he kinda is. 

"Happy Birthday! And if you'll allow, I'm going to kiss you on the cheek and then run off and leave you to Peter, who has been unbearable all week. Please don't leave it so long between visits next time, okay?" And with that she ruffles his hair, just like she did the first day Peter bought him home, kisses his cheek and disappears into the kitchen in a flurry of balloons and paper. 

"Okay," said more to the swinging door and she's never gonna not surprise him. At least he hopes so.

"She is, of course, full of shit. I've been far too busy to even think about you this week." Peter's smiling that smile he gets when he's got a secret, the one where he's busting a gut to tell and has to bite his own lip to stop it all tumbling out. Jared's giving him maybe ten minutes before he spills and that's a conservative estimate. "Go get a shower, you stink, man, and no one wants Colleen's lick and spit 'cause you're too grubby." And Peter actually honest to God smacks his ass as he makes his way upstairs.

There's clean towels and the clothes he left here last time, laundered and folded on the closed toilet seat when he gets to the bathroom, just like every time he stays over. There'll be a fold out futon on the floor next to Peter's bed no one expects him to sleep on and his favourite breakfast cereals and the juice without bits in for breakfast too. It's been that way since he can remember, before the other thing not because of it and Jared doesn't have to think too hard on that being why he loves it here, loves _them_ more than home.

"I said shower, not use up all the hot water seeing how high you can get your splooge up the wall!" 

Okay so maybe he said the 'L' word too soon. 

"Fuck you!"

His hair's still wet when he makes his way downstairs; it's dripping a little on his t-shirt and leaving a ring of water Peter seems to be a little distracted by, if the way Peter's eyes haven't left his neck is anything to go by.

And Jared just stares back, doesn't know how long for, but it's Colleen that breaks them out of it.

"Boys? Hello?!" She's waving a hand in front of Peter's face. "Supper's ready and I want to give Jared his gift. Move your asses."

Peter's blushing a little and he's got that _'I know something you don't know'_ look on his face he thinks makes him look clever when it mostly just makes him look constipated. 

"What?"

"Nothin'. Well not _nothing_ nothing, just not anything for now. Come on." Peter grabs Jared's wrist and pulls him into the dining room and they _never_ use the dining room. 

"Now don't I feel special!"

"Shut up and sit." He gets pushed toward a seat at the head of the table and it's covered in streamers and has pink balloons with 'I AM 5!' printed on them, floating above it. It looks like it's going to float away if Jared doesn't sit on it real quick.

"Here." Colleen pushes a small package and an envelope towards Jared and he's grinning as he tears into them, and okay he _feels_ about five right now and he really doesn't give shit. It's a tub of surfboard wax and a gift certificate for surfing lessons with a note that says _'so you don't drown my son when he comes to save you when you wipe out'_ and then Jared's out of his seat and pulling Colleen out of hers and he doesn't care what it looks like when he gives her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." And somehow he knows that she knows he's not just talking about the gifts.

"Dude! Mom cooties!"

He's still holding onto her as he flips Peter the bird behind her back and pokes his tongue out over her shoulder. Five's a theme today, okay?

The next two are from Peter and Jared squeezes and shakes both a couple times, taking his time 'cause he has no idea and as much as Peter completely sucks at keeping secrets, he's managed to keep this one. He pokes at the softer of the two again before tearing into it, the paper pretty much shredded by the time he's done.

"Dude." More than a little lost for words, he just holds it up, huge grin making his face ache. He's got a feeling that's going to happen a lot this weekend.

"It's pretty cool, right?" And Peter actually looks nervous, like maybe Jared would think it wasn't quite possibly the coolest fucking birthday gift in well, ever.

"It's _awesome_ man, I don't - where'd you get it?" They've been looking for this exact t-shirt, on and off, since they were fourteen and Peter's dad cleared out the attic and gave them a box of his old records and told them to listen to something decent for a change.

"I have my sources - sweat stains and eau de weed thrown in for free." And there's that smile again and Jared's all of a sudden finding it kinda hard to breathe. He doesn't know what to say that won't come out all wrong, so he just nods and smiles and Peter smiles back, gets it like Jared knew he would.

So he just pulls it on over his own shirt and okay it _is_ a little ripe, like Peter stole it off some guy's back, but it's Zepp; holey and faded just how it should be, and it's gonna take some convincing to get Jared to wear anything else.

"And there's more!" It's a little too loud after the moment goes on just that much too long, but he tears into the package anyway and then any awkwardness that might've been there is lost in a loud bark of a laugh and a sea of wrapping paper and huge fluffy pink dice. 

"There was no resisting the pout," is all Peter says before he grabs the dice and smacks Jared 'round the head with them. "I'm putting my foot down on the matching cooler though. Seriously."

Supper's ribs and wings, homemade coleslaw and fries, not a single green thing in sight and Jared's fit to burst when the last plate is cleared away and Colleen shoos them out the room.

"I don't want to see either of you two until tomorrow, and then not before midday. Don't drink more than two beers each. If you order pizza get it delivered round back, your dad's got the early shift tomorrow and please keep the noise down to a dull roar. Now get out of my dining room, you make the place look untidy." 

Nope. Jared wasn't too soon with the 'L' word. 

*

The first thing Peter does after he shuts his bedroom door behind them is kiss Jared. Jared is very okay with that. It's been days and he knows it makes him sound needy but it's been fucking _days_ and no man should have to wait that long. He's got his back to the door and Peter's hands buried in his hair and Peter's knee between his thighs and it's like Jared can't seem to decide where he wants to touch first so he's going for everywhere at once. It's a hot mess and he's just going with it.

The second thing Peter does is step back and let go, look at his feet and fucking _shuffle_ them. Like he doesn't know what to do next, which is bullshit 'cause they've gotten way past first and then some, and any other night they'd be on the bed seeing just how far past first they could get by now.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" 

"It's not, I - fuck it." Peter kisses Jared again; fingers tangled in the front of his new and really spectacularly awesome shirt, pulling him back 'til they get to Peter's bed. See, now that's more like it.

"Just - okay I want you to - just sit down okay?" And Jared's never seen Peter like this, no lie. Yeah, he's seen him blush from his chest to his ears, seen him stumble over what he wanted to say and fuck it up a million times and just give up, seen him pick at hangnails that just ain't there, but never all at once and never when it's just been him and Jared. 

"I've got - there's another part to your - just hold on right there." Peter disappears into his closet and Jared should not at all be blamed for thinking _'What. The. Fuck.'_ while Peter's shuffling around in back and cussing loud enough for Colleen to hear.

"Is the closet monster eating you, Peter?"  


"Got it!" Peter shoves it at Jared and sits down next to him. _It_ is a plain brown paper bag, scrunched over at the top and looking like it's been opened and rolled over more than a few times. "That's the rest of it."

"The rest of?" 

"Your birthday thing, present, gift, whatever." And Peter's still looking like he wants to be someplace else right now and it's not making Jared any more likely to open the bag and look inside. "Just - I can't, I just need you to open it, okay?"

"Okay." He still takes too long opening the bag, unrolling it slowly 'til he can take a look inside, not chancing putting his hand in there. Huh. Well that's definitely not what he was expecting.

"Erm, that's not gum and Altoids." Sometimes Jared's mouth isn't at all connected to his brain. Although right now he thinks he can be forgiven, 'cause it makes Peter smile. Jared would do pretty much, no strike that, he would do _absolutely_ anything to make Peter smile. He still looks about ready to bolt and if he chews anymore on his lip it's gonna be useless later and Jared doesn't want Peter's lips useless later. So he kisses him instead, tongue soft over the sting, smiling as he climbs into Peter's lap, the bag crinkling under his knee.

"Is it okay? I mean do you even - I mean I want to but - I wasn't, well I kinda am sure that you - but I -" Jared kisses Peter again, harder this time, fingers tangled up in his hair and knees tight around his hips. And when he pulls away there's not much more than a breath between them and a shaky one at that.

"You're stealing my lines. It's a little scary and you need to stop." He scoots back a bit so he can see Peter without crossing his eyes, tucks his feet under Peter's thighs, rests his arms on Peter's shoulders and pulls his best Leonard Franklin face, which is both horrifying and awesome in equal measure and will without fail at least make Peter smile, or run and hide - it's a close call. Which if he thinks too hard about it, probably isn't the best thing to do in the middle of maybe possibly sex, but he's not thinking too hard right now.

Peter laughs this time, smacks Jared upside the head and actually starts to look comfortable again. It's a good look on him, and Jared's going to do his damndest to keep it there. "Okay." 

"Okay," as Jared gets himself right back where he should be, as little space between them as they can possibly manage.

"Can I start that again? Only with less, you know, spazz?"

"Or I could just nod a lot and smile at you and we could get on with the actual having of the sex? You know, seeing as you bought supplies and everything."

"Really?"

"Yes Peter, really."

*

"I take it back." Jared's got his hands up inside Peter's shirt, fingers spanning his ribs, thumbnails scratching over his belly as he kisses him some more, weight pressing 'til Peter's on his back and Jared's laying down the length of him, knee slotted between Peter's thighs.

"What?" Peter's hands have found their own way under Jared's shirts, his fingers light down Jared's spine and so maybe he's forgotten what he was gonna take back, cause concentrating on words right now's just not happening.

"Huh? Oh - the t-shirt being the best gift ever." Mouth dropping to Peter's jaw, thumbs finding his nipples, shifting his hips in a slow roll 'cause _Jesus_ he's never getting bored with the sound Peter makes right then.

"You didn't -" Voice broken and breathless, his head tipped back and his thighs wide, heel digging into the back of Jared's calf as he rocks up and Jared loves that he can get Peter like this, that they get to have this. 

"It was inferred -" with a soft bite behind Peter's ear right in that place that makes Peter suck in a breath and bite his own lip to keep from crying out. Jared can be evil sometimes. He's okay with that. So he does it again.

He gets a kick in the ass for that one. "Asshole - get this off." Peter's pulling at Jared's shirts, it's not working, getting bunched up under his armpits and it's gonna mean moving and who's idea was it to wear both shirts at once anyway?

"Wait - just - " And he's gonna have to move back, grabs a quick kiss before he pushes himself up, grabs the shirts between his shoulder blades and everything goes dark for a second and he can smell himself and the stale weed and _Peter_ and when the shirts are off and he's looking back down at Peter, Peter is all he sees.

Just like always.

And no one can blame him for getting a little distracted by that. It's _Peter_ and even now, even after everything, he still catches himself wondering how and why and what's the catch and Peter just looks at him, just how he is right now, like he's dumb and awesome and should stop wondering and get the fuck on with it already.

"Yeah - sorry, got a little -" And Peter's laughing at him and pulling him down and rolling them over so he can kneel up and get his own shirt off and then he's kissing Jared like if he stops he might die, hand shoved between them, urgent and impatient, his nails catching Jared's skin and his breath hot on Jared's face.

Nothing more than they've done before but there's an edge to it now, Jared can feel it. He's scared and excited and about this close losing it any second, but he can't seem to slow down, doesn't want to wait and Peter's right there with him, feels like.

He bites at Peter's lips just as he shoves his hand down the back of Peter's jeans, digs his fingers in his ass as he pops the button on Peter's fly and it's tight and awkward and not happening quick enough. He grunts in frustration when his fingers get all caught up trying to get Peter's zipper down and his hand gets kinda trapped by the elastic on Peter's shorts and this is so not happening the way he had it in his head.

And now Peter's laughing and poking Jared in the ribs and pulling back and this is definitely not happening the way it's supposed to.

"Wait - don't - I'm not laughing, no, I am but not - come on -" And then he's kissing Jared again before he pulls back to undo his own fly and giving Jared his _'Well?'_ look and a nudge on the elbow 'til he gets with the program and gets his own jeans undone.

Peter stops then and just looks, lip caught in his teeth and his hair a mess in his face and Jared can't move, struck a little dumb by how Peter's looking at him, what Peter sees and Jared can feel himself flushing, heat from the middle of his chest right up to his hair. It's not easy, getting looked at like that and it still makes him squirm a little, even now.

Peter's smiling again, the laugh gone for now and he's touching Jared, fingers light over his nipple, down over his ribs and belly to dip into his navel, pausing when he's got the open waist of Jared's jeans between his fingers. They're shaking a little, the only clue that maybe Peter's as nervous as he is.

He dips down, kisses the jut of Jared's hip real quick and then he's tugging at Jared's jeans, peeling them and his underwear down, mouth and fingers a soft path as Jared lifts his hips, weight resting on his elbows as he looks down, Peter's hair tickling his belly, the insides of his thighs and he can't breathe, fingers tight in the messed up sheets and toes curling in his socks. And then he's naked and so damn hard and Peter's looking at him like he's never seen him like this before and he's fighting the urge to grab the sheets and cover up, roll over and bury his head in the pillows.

"Don't, okay? Just -" And of course Peter knows what's going on in his head. Jared'd be stupid if he thought otherwise.

Peter scoots back off the end of the bed, takes Jared's jeans and socks with him and gets rid of his own and then they're both naked and just looking at each other and fuck, they're really going to do this and Jared doesn't have a damn clue what to do next.

"One of us should probably move, right?" Jared's kinda wriggling now, more uncomfortable with every second that Peter just looking at him. "I vote you." And that seems to knock Peter out of his daze and then he's climbing back onto the bed, crawling between Jared's thighs to settle right there, dick hard against Jared's belly and it's nothing for Jared to wrap his legs tight around Peter's hips and his arms around Peter's ribs, dig his heels in Peter's ass to pull him closer.

Now that's better.

"We should be better at naked by now." And they had got better at it, well, Jared had gotten better at it, Peter's never had a problem with being naked, even before they started fucking around. And Jared's never even thought twice about Peter being naked either, after the first time anyway. They don't talk about that 'cause Jared had gotten over it and Peter just carried on like it was nothing, which of course it was.

"We're already really good at naked." Peter kisses Jared just to prove it, not that he needs much convincing when Peter's grinding down against him like that and has his hands all up in Jared's hair. "Relax. It's all good."

And Jared gets a little lost, as he always does. Lets his hands wander lower, fingers tracing the bumps of Peter's spine and the dip at the base of it, palms Peter's ass and pinches the tender skin at the crease of Peter's thigh just to hear him curse and suck in a breath, just to get Peter to bite his neck in return, rut up against him hard and dig his knee into the inside of Jared's thigh. He rolls Peter over onto his back, gets rolled right back over again and it's a mess of arms and legs and who's the strongest and it's Peter that wins, Jared that lets him.

Except it's not Jared that lands on his back this time.

Peter's got his legs locked at the small of Jared's back and his arms tight around Jared's chest, ass up and head tipped back and it takes Jared a second to get what he thinks is going on here.

"Oh -"

Peter reaches out to grab the bag, almost forgotten on the bed next to them, more crumpled and a little torn up now, not taking his eyes off Jared even as he digs inside to grab the little bottle of lube.

"I want you." Simple as that and Jared's struck _again_ by how easy Peter can knock him sideways and how much he really doesn't care.

"Yeah, okay." He takes the bottle from Peter's hand, wriggles his ass backward 'til Peter lets go his hold and then he's kneeling between Peter's thighs and his hands are shaking again, can't hardly breathe and he really doesn't have a clue what he's supposed to be doing.

It doesn't help that Peter's got one hand on Jared's thigh and the other wrapped 'round his own dick and he's looking at Jared like if he doesn't get on with it soon, he's gonna get on with it himself.

"I don't -" And he's looking at the bottle in his hand like it's going to tell him what he's supposed to be doing. It's really not helpful in that department. 

"You really do - just - okay, look at me Jared." Of course, that's the easiest part of this whole thing. Peter's got his knees bent and his legs spread wide and Jared can _see_ and seriously? There's no fucking way Jared's gonna - it's impossible. "It's good, I promise - tried and it's all good - just trust me okay?" 

Holy _shit_. He's leaving that one for later, when he can come up with something other than _'holy shit'_.

"Holy shit, Peter -"

Jared drops the bottle the first time he tries to get it open, it lands in the space between Peter's legs and Jared's knees and he can't help but notice when he picks it up again that it's not full. Jared's brain is not coming out of this intact - he knows that without having to even think about it.

He gets too much on his fingers, the bottle slipping when he tries to snap it shut again and there'll be no explaining the shiny wet patch on Peter's comforter later so he just shrugs and ignores it and gets back to the reason there's a shiny wet patch on Peter's comforter. And he's not stalling, not really, he just can't seem to move. He knows there's lube dripping from his fingers onto Peter's leg, but he just can't seem to - it's getting ridiculous - it's not as if he hasn't touched Peter before like a _million_ times, it's not that different. It's just that he can't fucking move.

"Jared." Peter's got his hand on Jared's hip, thumb rubbing slow circles over and over. "Jared."

"Yeah, sorry - just -" And Peter's up and kissing him again, pulling him closer and wrapping a hand round Jared's wrist and laying back, taking Jared with him.

"Want this - want you -" And he's arching up, pushing down on Jared's hand and then the tiny bit of Jared's brain that was still working, completely craps out.

"Oh, _God_." And the old saying - if you can't talk about it, you shouldn't be doing it - has got nothing on this, 'cause Jared can't even _think_ about it. He's touching Peter right - fuck - _there_ and it really is going to be impossible and it's fucking awesome and okay he should probably breathe at some point soon, but it's Peter and they're really going to do this and it's too much - 

"You gotta - Jesus, Jared - _move_." Oh yeah, he should do that, like, now.

He pulls his head up from where it's fallen on Peter's shoulder and looks down Peter's body, at the dark patch of hair leading the way down to his hand shoved between Peter's legs and suddenly he needs to see, doesn't think he can do this without, and then he's pulling himself back too damn slow, like it's the last thing in the world he wants and it's really not.

He blinks long and slow, takes the deepest breath and then pushes his knees to the insides of Peter's thighs, spreads his own and then there's nothing but to look. Can feel himself flushing, toes to eyeballs, but he won't blink, can't look away, watches as Peter writhes and bucks up, cusses at him as he presses inside.

And world just stops.

It's weird and perfect and like nothing he's ever felt before and he's already decided it's not anywhere near enough. He's always gonna want more. A little deeper now and so close they're nudging up against each other, so fucking close Jared can almost imagine what it'd be like _inside_.

"More - come on 's okay -" Jesus, Peter's honestly trying to kill him right now and Jared really can't bring himself to care that much.

"Yeah, okay." As he's being pulled closer, his hand trapped between them now, dick nudging up behind Peter's balls and he'd kinda forgotten about the whole 'so close to popping' thing and now it's right fucking there, the backs of his legs and the pit of his gut and there's no running from it and it shouldn't be a surprise but it still is when it hits him hard and fast, nothing doing but to go with it and he's falling and biting at Peter's shoulder to keep from shouting out too loud. 

" _Shit_ \- sorry."

And Peter being Peter - and Jared's not gonna deny he doesn't love him just a little bit more for it - just slaps his ass and grinds down on his hand. "Don't care - just don't fucking stop -" And then Jared's got his fist 'round Peter's dick and he's pressing another finger inside and _jesusfuckingchrist_ that's - if he could come again right now, he so would.

Peter's pulling on Jared's hair to get his head up, biting on his lip, fingers hard enough to bruise in the small of his back and it's seconds before Peter's freezing, ass like a vice, and then he's done, makes that kind of bitten-off whine noise Jared's never gonna get enough of and falls back, hands restless over Jared's back.  
They're a mess. A stupid, barely breathing, fucked out mess.

Jared really likes it.

Okay, so it's not anywhere near comfortable; his arm's squashed between them and he's got cramp in his left butt cheek and Peter's armpit hair is tickling his nose. And it's not even close to how he thought it was gonna go, but he really likes it just the same.

He lifts his head when Peter's fingers tug through the sweaty strands at the back, and he knows he looks ridiculous and smug, but then again Peter does too, so it's all good.

"That went so much better in my head." 

Peter kinda half shrugs at that and butts his chin against the side of Jared's head. "But it was awesome." Jared's not going to disagree, even if his arm's gone numb now.

"We should maybe -" He tips his head toward the door and bathroom, a mile away down the hall and cringes just a little bit at maybe getting caught sneaking out to get cleaned up.

"Or we could just -" Peter actually wriggles his ass and _grins_ , like he just won all the prizes ever and it's not like Jared forgot where his fingers were or anything but he gets a reminder anyway.

And Jared just grins back, kisses Peter before he pulls his knees up and reaches about blindly for the lube.

“Excellent counter argument. I concur.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> For Vic.


End file.
